


Como la Tierra y el Agua.

by Jikael



Series: Los cuatro elementos. [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Demigods, Fantasy, Fate, Guardians of the four elements, M/M, Magic, Sort Of, Soulmates, Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, the four elements
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jikael/pseuds/Jikael
Summary: Ellos eran guardianes del Agua y de la Tierra. Los despojaron de su puesto y los exiliaron al mundo, con sus memorias borradas. Como la tierra y el agua, están destinados a encontrarse otra vez, pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Si lo único que tienen son trozos de su pasado.





	1. Prólogo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D. Soy nuevo en esto de Ao3, aún no me acostumbro a dejar estas notas. Ahm, esta fic es como que, una de mis más grandes esperanzas ahora mismo. Empecé a escribirla hace como un año, más o menos, y muchas cosas estaban súper diferentes. La subía a Wattpad, y ya tenía como once capítulos. Lo que le faltaba a la fic era estructura, por lo que (lo admito) antes era un desastre. Ahora estoy tratando de hacer un mejor trabajo. Aquí, H&L son soulmates, por cierto. Mucho angst por la situación de mis dos chiquillos. Los voy a hacer sufrir bastante. Espero lo disfruten.  
> Ah, soledad es un pueblo ficticio de mi invención, muy latinoamericano; me estoy enamorando poco a poco de él jojo

**Prólogo**

**“Ni siquiera los dioses arriba podrán separarnos”**

Al inicio de todos los tiempos, cuando el mundo era sólo un lienzo en blanco y la única diferencia en el mundo era la manera en la que la luz y la oscuridad se distribuía, cuatro seres surgieron de la primera muestra de los que serían, en un futuro, los cuatro elementos. Estos harían posible la vida.

Al mismo tiempo, y con un compás de nueva esperanza, cada ser surgió. Del primer soplo del viento, de la primera llama, de la primera partícula de tierra fértil y de la primera molécula de agua; los seres nacieron y condicionaron al mundo para la vida, a la que debían cuidar devotamente.

Cada guardián surgió en un lugar diferente. La Luz y la Oscuridad los habían separado lo más que podían, temiendo que alguna de las dos principales parejas se uniese y las destronaran. Fuego nació profunda en la tierra, quien la envolvía, ocultándola de Aire. A su vez, Aire ocultaba al Agua en cápsulas. Pero ni la Luz, ni la Oscuridad, podían detener el curso natural que ambas habían elegido para mantener el orden. Querían balance, pero sentían ese miedo egoísta de haber decidido algo que las perjudicaría después.

Los primeros en conocerse fueron el guardián de Tierra y el guardián de Agua: Tierra era terco, se negaba a quedarse de la manera en la que estaba, así que, con mucho esfuerzo, cambió su forma, repetidamente. Y el guardián de agua era fluctuante, así que, eventualmente, se conocieron. Y se amaron, de todas las maneras posibles. Al principio, fue mediante los ríos: haciendo que el guardián de Tierra diera un cauce a los mares del guardián de Agua, guiándolos; luego se amaron a través de la lluvia que caía en las plantas del guardián de Tierra. Pero la manera favorita de los dos seres para amarse era estando vivos.

Con una gota de agua que su respectivo guardián otorgaría con gusto, un puñado de barro para darse forma, dos llamas que el guardián de Tierra pediría a la guardiana Fuego—prometiéndole detalles sobre Aire— y dos soplos del aliento de la guardiana de Aire que el Agua, a su vez, adquiría, contándole sobre Fuego. Esos cuatro favores les daban la vida a los dos amantes, a veces como lobos, a veces como osos, en ocasiones como zorros, o como humanos. Cualquier especie les era suficiente.

Pero no importaba en realidad de qué manera se amaban, pues los dos guardianes habían descubierto que ese amor estaba destinado a existir. Desde la creación, desde que la primera gota de agua pasó por la primera planta, era algo que debía ser. ¿Qué si los distraía un poco? Siempre dejaban el trabajo bien hecho, e incluso tenía algo que el trabajo de sus compañeras anhelaba:

_Devoción._

El guardián del agua y el guardián de los suelos fértiles habían comprendido lo que significaba en realidad salvaguardar los cuatro elementos, lo vieron tan claro como el agua y tan firme como la tierra que su guardián le había entregado a los humanos para plantar; entendieron todo eso al mirarse por primera vez con ojos rebosantes de amor.

Sin embargo, Luz y Oscuridad no parecían estar de acuerdo con eso.  No aprobaban la relación de los dos guardianes. Ojos cautos miraban a los dos jóvenes e inocentes muchachos, temían lo destruyente que podría llegar a ser la relación— para ellas.

Llamaron ante su presencia a los dos (en el momento) jóvenes, y estos entrelazaban sus manos de tal manera que formaban una pequeña enredadera húmeda, atándolos firmemente. Las mejillas del que tenía montañas en su cabello estaban tan rojas que parecía crecer manzanas en ellas, y el que tenía el mar en sus ojos tenía una sonrisa tan brillante como el Sol resaltando el océano a medio día. Dos sirvientes desataron suavemente el amarre, y los guiaron a una distancia un poco menos íntima del otro, con los dos chicos riendo con señas de complicidad, ignorando a los seres mayores frente a ellos.

Todopoderosas e influyentes, la Luz y la Oscuridad miraron hacia los chicos con prepotencia. Ofrecieron con sus mejores palabras, disfrazando la mentira en trato, dejar su puesto para ser enviados a La Tierra; y eso fue suficiente. Gotas de rocío saltaron del hijo del océano hacia el hijo de la Tierra, y las flores en la vestimenta del último crecieron ante el roce. Sólo bastó una mirada al otro para aceptar, inclinándose ante sus superiores y agradeciendo con humildad el trato. Pues...Ellos serían libres ¿no era eso suficiente?

Justo antes de efectuar el trato, las quisquillosas orejas del mar escucharon de la boca de sus maestras la traición absoluta. Borrarían sus memorias, y dejarían a cada uno en un lugar diferente de ese común lugar al que gobernaban, para que así no se encontrasen jamás. El mar apretó su ola al bosque, pensando que, aunque no podían hacer nada—Desde el momento en el que empezaron a existir estuvo fuera de sus manos—, serían felices; una vez se encontrasen.

Una cascada se formó en cada uno de los ojos del Océano, y miró a su amante con una desesperante promesa saliendo de sus labios húmedos —Te encontraré, amor; no te olvidaré—La manera en la que apretaba su mano hizo que el amante inocente a lo que pasaba creciera pequeñas espinas en el tallo de su flor—moveré los siete mares buscándote, sólo no te preocupes... ¿Está bien, mi Flor?

Así, se separaron los dos guardianes. A ambos guardianes, convertidos en bebés humanos, los ampararon sus elementos: el guardián de Agua siendo arrastrado por las corrientes más tranquilas para terminar en terreno seguro, en donde lo encontraría después un alma bondadosa que lo dejaría en un orfanato; y la dura tierra se suavizó para el guardián de la Tierra, amortiguando su caída, para luego ser encontrado por un anciano, que, al ver las particularidades del bebé, lo tiró entre algodonales. 

Años pasaron, y los elementos que en algún momento cuidaron los mortales guardianes los cuidaron de la mejor manera que pudieron, atrajeron a gente buena en su camino. Pero ambos guardianes pisaron suelo común, respiraron del mismo aire. Y así como se encontraron aún en contra de la voluntad divina de Luz y Oscuridad al inicio del tiempo, se terminarían encontrando en el mundo de mortales, de una u otra manera. Como imanes, sus respectivos elementos los juntarían otra vez, de la misma manera en la que el agua y la tierra se unían por medio de la lluvia; con la única memoria de su amor dispersa en su elemento.

Esta es su historia.


	2. Tierra seca, Agua quieta.

**Capítulo I "Tierra seca, Agua quieta".**

**"Me aferraré fuerte a ti, así que espero que tu corazón aguante mi peso".**

Soledad es un lugar para escapar. Al menos, eso dicen.

—Diane, sabes que este no es lugar para él—la mirada del señor González era severa bajo sus lentes de marco grueso, y oyó una baja queja de madame Boissieu.

—Tonterías—los ojos color azul eléctrico de la señora se afilaron contra el anciano—su vida está resuelta aquí, puede quedarse conmigo en la florería, y cuando esta vieja espalda ya no dé más, puede heredarla. ¿Qué más podría pedir? —Harry sonrió un poco, pues el acento francés de madame Boissieu se hacía más grueso cuando estaba exaltada.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que el muchachito no tiene sueños, Diane?

—Con todo respeto, señor González, los sueños son espejismos que nos impiden tener lo que en realidad es necesario. Creo que ha vivido en este pueblo lo suficiente para saber eso.

—Y tú nunca lo dejarás intentarlo—la frase cayó tan indeleble como tinta vieja desde la postura impasible del señor González a los oídos de madame Boissieu, Harry lo sabía. La manera en la que se encogió milimétricamente en su asiento y dio un sorbo a su café con leche la delataba.

—Es la flor más hermosa de mi florería, señor González, ¿cómo podría dejarlo irse?

La cabeza de Harry palpitó fuerte con el apodo. Imprevistamente, los latidos de su corazón ralentizaron al escuchar esa frase. Los tics desaparecieron por un momento y luego lo golpearon como una roca.

_"Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en lo poco que llevamos de nuestra eternidad, florecita"._

Frases pronunciadas por una voz agudamente calmante para el rizado se clavaban en sus oídos como una melodía abrumadoramente hermosa, e imágenes de unos ojos azules como el mar no le dejaban abrir los ojos.

Al final, los abrió. Tratando de controlar la manera en la que su ojo izquierdo luchaba por cerrarse, retorciéndose; y recordando que no debería estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas. Subió por las rechinantes escaleras con sutileza, y trató de ignorar por milésima vez en su corta vida lo que veía, lo que _sentía,_  apenas ese apodo era pronunciado.

—Es de mala educación andar escuchando conversaciones ajenas, Harry.

Harry brincó a medio paso.

—Lo s-siento, madame Boissieu—Harry tartamudeó, un ojo cerrado y otro abierto. Ni siquiera se atrevió a voltear.

—No seas tan dura con el muchacho Diane—El señor González miró rígidamente a madame Boissieu—después de todo, estábamos hablando de él. Siéntate, tómate una taza de café con nosotros.

El tema de la universidad fue olvidado apenas Harry se sentó en la mesa.

Empezaron a hablar de cómo la temporada de cosecha de algodón se acercaba, al mismo tiempo que la feria. La mente de Harry se fue volando, impregnada por el olor a café y a lavanda que emergía de la ventana del comedor, pensando en la conversación anterior. Del otro lado de la ventana frente a ellos, se encontraba el pedido de flores de septiembre.

Madame Boissieu tenía razón: él tenía la vida resuelta, ahí mismo en Soledad.

Podría vender flores toda su vida. Sería una vida buena, con buenas ganancias; a Harry le gustaban mucho las flores, no importaría en lo absoluto.

Pero Harry necesitaba salir de ahí. Harry no quería desaparecer del mapa como quería todo forastero que se mudaba a Soledad. Harry quería ir al extranjero, estudiar botánica, visitar los más hermosos lugares y registrarlos, Harry quería escribir y que la gente leyera lo que escribiera. Poquita gente, por lo menos.

Y Harry amaba las callejuelas de piedra del pequeño pueblo, amaba el olor a flores en la mañana, amaba los etéreos atardeceres que calentaban su corazón, el café que preparaba madame Boissieu.

Amaba a todas las personas en el pueblito.

Pero había algo que Harry no podía evitar sentir. Ese vacío en el pecho que Harry sabía que llenaría si tan sólo pudiera explorar un poco. Ese ligero deseo que su nombre no fuera olvidado cuando ya no se encontrara en ese mundo.

 _Harry no quería escapar, Harry quería superarse._ Las gotas de rocío sobre las rosas de la ventana revolotearon un poco, pues, aunque el antiguo guardián de Tierra no lo supiera, tenía algo de su amante incrustado en él. Pues Harry quería cambiar.

 _Harry...—_ Harry, cariño—Harry miró hacia la señora frente a él. Sus ojos azules centelleaban y su tez morena resaltaba con las paredes naranjas del comedor. Su pelo rizado se encontraba trenzado y ella se veía tranquila, pese al estrés de la conversación anterior.

—Tengo algunas deudas que pagar y necesitaré tu ayuda en el local en unos días, cariño—Harry se retorció, nervioso, al sólo pensarlo—Sé que nunca te había dejado solo, pero es importante y necesito ir fuera al menos un día y medio—Harry se sentía mal por odiar la idea, pues después de lo que esa persona había hecho por él ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?

—No podré cuidar del local en la mañana, tengo que ir con el señor López—Harry pasaba sus uñas por la parte interior de su muñeca, y Harry no quería ser grosero, sólo tenía demasiado miedo de quedarse solo.

—Eso está bien, chéri—Madame Boissieu agarró una gardenia que se encontraba como centro de mesa en un jarrón, acariciándola como si se rompiese ante un suspiro, y hablaba bajito, como si estuviese tratando de arrullarla—Vendrá Liam ¿recuerdas?, será su primer día.

 

* * *

 

 

**"Estoy listo para escapar, huir de la ciudad e ir tras el Sol".**

Había algo extrañamente atractivo en quedarse tirado en cama todo el día. 

Louis era una persona calmada, excesivamente calmada, y parecía algo difícil de disimular frente a la mirada del moreno en la esquina de su cama. Era casi físico el dolor que sentía, abriendo su pecho, a punto de explotar.

Quizá sólo era su binder*.

Louis deseaba quitar esa mirada de pena de los ojos de su amigo. Sus pestañas, tan largas como las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de Louis, aleteaban hacia él; Louis se dio cuenta de que su mejor amigo estaba aguantando las lágrimas, tratando de ahuyentarlas con cada parpadeo.

La tragedia que había arrasado con la familia de Louis cumplía su tercer aniversario ese día. Zayn le daba palmaditas en el hombro y actuaba como el apoyo moral que Louis necesitaba, pero Louis sabía—y confirmaba, por las ojeras contrastando el ámbar de sus ojos—que a él también le dolía.

—Las gemelas tendrían 12 años ya—Louis hipó un poco. Zayn se quitó los zapatos y se acurrucó a su lado. El moreno lo abrazó por la espalda y Louis sintió el dolor agudo en su costado, y aunque su queja fue pronunciada tan bajito como podía, rogaba al cielo que Zayn no la hubiera escuchado.

Zayn mordió el interior de su mejilla fuertemente, tratando de no sollozar ahí mismo, con su boca tan cerca del oído de Louis.

Claro que había escuchado.

—Lou, tienes que quitártelo.

No hubo respuesta.

—Louis.

—Lo he tenido sólo por tres horas.

—No me mientas—Zayn tomó su barbilla entre su pulgar y su índice, para que el más pequeño lo viera a los ojos. Los ojos azules de Louis reflejaban tal dolor que las lágrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas de Zayn, indomables—no te has levantado de la cama en dos días.

El teléfono de Louis sonó, y Louis agradeció no tener que escuchar a Zayn reprenderlo. Era Nigel.

—¿Cómo está mi pequeño genio? — Louis torció los ojos ante el tono nasal del señor al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—Mal. Horrible, de hecho —Louis se levantó con lentitud de la cama, agarró un cigarrillo y lo encendió; y Zayn cubrió su cara con un brazo, rogando desaparecer —¿Qué quieres, Nigel?

—Necesito que firmes un trato con MAL.

Incluso después de colgarle a Nigel, Zayn no pronunció una palabra.

Y Louis no quería dejar a su amigo llorar la pérdida solo, pero simplemente se sentía tan mal que ni siquiera pensaba merecer el honesto abrazo en el que el moreno lo envolvía. La culpa invadía su pecho de repente y él sólo quería quemar el cigarrillo en alguna parte de su piel para así sentir dolor físico e instantáneo—pues había algo en su cabeza que gritaba que lo merecía—, no como la manera tan cobarde en la que se mataba día a día.

Él simplemente quemaba su ser de adentro hacia fuera y esperaba que algún carro lo atropellase por casualidad mientras cruzase la calle. Las paredes de su casa parecían encerrar el humo aún más en sus pulmones, aunque fuese grande su extensión.

El permanente sentimiento de que había olvidado algo lo abrumaba por momentos, y pequeños trozos de memoria se clavaban en su pecho, como dos ojos resplandecientemente verdes mirándolo emocionado. El recuerdo de lo que se sentía oír las risas de sus hermanas u oler la comida que hacía su papá dolía en su pecho, y aunque siempre se había sentido vacío, ellos lo llenaban de alegría, cuando aún estaban vivos.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto, Zayn.

Se levantó de la cama, no tuvo el coraje para voltear a ver a Zayn; entró enseguida al baño y abrió la llave de agua.

El agua caía en la bañera cual cascada, y Louis estaba sentado admirando cada detalle del azulejo caro en su pared. El baño de su habitación no era grande, y el olor que poseían las oleadas de humo saliendo de su cigarrillo se impregnaba en cada línea de las baldosas. Louis no solía fumar dentro del baño, pero lo necesitaba mientras veía la bañera llenarse.

Louis sentía a su familia quemar en sus pulmones y caer por las cenizas de su cigarro hacia el suelo. Louis necesitaba la ardiente culpa en sus venas, necesitaba recordar cuán horrible era, necesitaba recordarlo. Louis necesitaba no olvidar eso, aún sentía la angustia en su pecho, la desesperación.

La bañera estaba llena, y el chico de ojos turbios miraba al agua mientras se despojaba de sus ropas. Un espejo carísimo se encontraba a sus espaldas, de cuerpo completo; pero Louis no voltearía, aunque lo matasen al negarse. Tantas vanidades desperdiciadas, millones invertidos en cosas que Louis no cambiaría porque no quería preocuparse por ello.

Louis pisó el cigarrillo con la punta de su sandalia, antes de quitársela; y se sumergió en el agua fría, moviéndose en ondas por el aire que entraba por la ventana. Dentro de la bañera decidió fumar un poco más hasta que su garganta ardiese, al punto de sentir como si se quemase.

Fumando el octavo cigarrillo seguido, Louis vio como las olas en el límite de su vista frente a la ventana crecían como en un vaivén de emociones, casi acompasando las suyas.

Louis no sabía qué pasaba cuando su torso dejaba de ser solamente huesos y un roce de carne viva para ser algo más. Algo inexplicable, pero que todo el mundo entendería. El trueno de las olas al chocar con las piedras parecía gritarle, reclamándole promesas que nunca cumplió.

Louis trataba de frenar las ganas de llorar que invadían su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos tanto que dolían, fingiendo concentración. Pues ¿estaba tan mal que esas promesas tuviesen una dedicatoria?

Porque lo único que veía al final de ellas era una flor.

El agua tembló a su alrededor, y Louis cerró los ojos ante la sensación de esta contra su caliente piel. Meditó por horas sobre cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que vieran su cuerpo sin vida, pálido y hundido hasta el fondo del mármol fino; sobre cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que sus pulmones no tuvieran oxígeno por el que pelear.

Mandó todo por el caño por milésima vez en la semana y dobló sus rodillas, de manera que su cara cayó debajo del apoyo en los bordes de la bañera para sumergirse en la parte más profunda.

Sus cabellos castaños ondeaban con el agua y su boca lanzaba burbujas involuntarias llenas de aire que Louis dejaba ir. Había pasado ya bastante tiempo, y Louis sentía el agua mecerse furiosamente alrededor de su cuerpo. Chocaba contra sus rodillas que rozaban el aire y chapoteaban en ellas, casi rogando que estas bajasen y así su nariz anhelante de oxígeno recibiera su deseo.

Casi como si el agua no estuviese de acuerdo con decisión de Louis. Quizá era sólo la presencia de Zayn fuera del baño de la habitación.

_Zayn._

No podía hacerle eso a Zayn.

 

* * *

 

**"El amor terminará por destrozarnos algún día".**

—Es una historia hermosa, de hecho—madame Boissieu amaba contar la historia.

Los ojos de Liam se asemejaban a los de un cachorro, mientras apoyaba su mejilla en su mano. Era un chico adorable. Tenía tan solo 15 años, usaba sudaderas muy grandes para él y estaba genuinamente interesado en lo que madame Boissieu le estaba contando.

—Era más o menos esta época del año—madame Boissieu miró a Harry con un cariño maternal, sus ojos cristalizados.

Hablaba del día en el que encontró a Harry, en los campos de algodón. Harry sabía esa historia de memoria.

_"Era octubre de 1999. El algodón estaba a punto de estar listo para cosechar. Me encontraba caminando con el señor González y con Lalito por los campos de algodón, el Sol se estaba ocultando. Cuando estábamos a punto de salir de una de las propiedades, Lalito comenzó a ladrar. El señor González tuvo que agarrarle fuerte la correa para que no se metiera en el campo. Lalito se resistía, ladraba sin parar. El señor González perdió el control de la correa al escuchar el llanto de un bebé saliendo de los arbustos de algodón. Enseguida, me metí. El perro me guio exactamente al lugar en el que se encontraba la pobre criatura. Arañado, y envuelto en una manta delgadísima, estaba el pequeño Harry. Nadie nunca supo quién lo dejó. Llegó como caído del cielo. Una bendición"._

Liam, el único adolescente en el pueblo, miraba con ojos brillantes a madame Boissieu. Antes de él, Harry era el más joven. Sin embargo, unos años atrás empezaron a abundar infantes y bebés. Están fundando una pequeña escuela para ellos. Cuando Liam se mudó con sus abuelos a Soledad, después de la muerte de su mamá, tenía tan sólo 8 años; y Harry tenía 12. Eran educados en casa por madame Boissieu, en cuyos mejores años fue profesora en Paris, su ciudad natal.

Harry era el milagro del pueblo. El chiquillo encontrado entre fibra y espina. Su infancia estuvo llena de gente mayor apretando sus mejillas, siendo el único infante en el pueblo. Los hijos de la gente mayor estaban ya muy grandes, eran adolescentes que ignoraban la existencia de Harry. Una gran parte se fue de Soledad apenas pudo. Diariamente escuchaba las quejas de los pobres ancianos, de cómo sus hijos les escribían cada mil años.

Harry entendía por qué madame Boissieu no lo querría dejar ir, y se sentía culpable por querer irse. Sus músculos se tensaban, e intentaba detener el temblor de su mano derecha apretándola fuertemente contra su mano izquierda. Madame Boissieu lo odiaría si el atreviera a irse después de todo lo que le había dado ¿cómo siquiera podría pensar en irse del lugar que había sido su hogar desde siempre? Seguro no lo dejaría pasar, si se atreviera a volver después de irse. ¿Y qué iba a hacer Harry en el extranjero sin la ayuda de madame Boissieu, del señor López o del señor González? Ni siquiera él lo sabía.

—¡Ay, Dios! Voy tarde a mi diligencia—madame Boissieu exclamó mirando su reloj, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos; y con repentino apuro besó la cabeza de Harry y de Liam—cuida del niño, Harry.

—Sí, señora—Harry pronunció pausadamente. Sintió su boca seca.

Madame Boissieu se fue, y Liam se sonrojó intensamente. Estaría solo con Harry. La sudadera que se había puesto ocultaba de manera muy _cool_ sus llantitas. Se veía casi decente. Quizá se volvería un poco más cercano a Harry.

—Ey ¿quieres que prenda el abanico? Estás sudando—Harry parecía ignorar lo nervioso que Liam se ponía cuando estaba con él (o era muy educado y se hacía el loco para no ponerlo más nervioso; fuera cual fuera la razón, Liam agradecía eso).

Harry tenía que instruir al muchacho en lo que tenía que hacer en la florería, para poder ir al compromiso que tenía con el señor López. Prepararían la pequeña plaza para la feria.

—Llegará un pedido en aproximadamente media hora. Tendrás que firmarlo. Si no puedes con él, déjalo en una esquina, donde no estorbe, y yo lo meteré cuando vuelva—Oh, Liam definitivamente _quería_ ver a Harry meter ese paquete—sólo riega las plantas, barre y trapea; no llegan muchos clientes últimamente. En tal caso, operar la caja registradora es súper fácil.

Y después de explicarle cómo se usa la caja registradora, Harry se fue con el señor López.

—¿Has oído de Louis Tomlinson? —El señor López parloteaba con el señor Rodríguez sobre mil cosas y sobre ninguna a la vez. Pero por alguna razón, la mención de ese nombre hizo a Harry casi tirar su vaso de agua.

—¿El riquillo que pasó el luto por su familia haciendo crecer su fortuna?

—Ese mismo. Dicen que está vendiendo acciones porque...Ya va a tirar la toalla.

 

* * *

 

 

**"Tantos siglos, tantos mundos, tanto espacio... Y coincidir"**

Los ojos azules de Louis estaban hinchados a tal punto que se le dificultaba ver la pantalla de su celular. Se encontraba en su pequeño escondite dentro de su casa, entre un montón de almohadas, esperando a que Zayn volviera; y estaba hecho bolita, como un adolescente, mirando a la pantalla de su celular. Buscaba palabras, imágenes, videos, _algo,_ que sirviera de consuelo; pues no tenía a Zayn a su lado, y aparte de él, no había nadie más a quien le pudiera hablar.

Había cumplido con sus monótonos deberes con su compañía, había hablado con el arrogante tipo que había llegado de parte de MAL. Había estado 8 horas en su insufrible trabajo, todo eso sin un solo ataque de pánico.

Era un avance.

Pero en su pequeño refugio dentro de su exhaustiva realidad, sabía que eso no era la solución para sus problemas, de por vida. No podía pasar toda su vida así. Tenía 21 años, aún estaba a tiempo de escapar. Al bajar por su perfil de Tumblr, una pequeña coincidencia, casi divina, de la que no tenía consciencia, apareció en su inicio.

_"Soledad es el lugar perfecto para escapar. Entre callejuelas de piedra y la misma gente cada mañana, está lo que se necesita para desaparecer._ _Yo no quiero desaparecer._

_If you want to escape, Soledad is the place you're looking for. You disappear a little every day, as you walk on those old streets, as you talk to the same people every morning. I don't think I want to disappear"._

_—Entre-fibra-y-espina_

Louis sí quería desaparecer.

Él y el chico de ese perfil tenían distintos pensamientos, distintas situaciones, distintos problemas; pero por alguna razón lo que escribía le terminaba afectando a Louis de una manera inesperada. A veces olvidaba que esa era la razón por la que había empezado a seguir a un chiquillo naturalista, cuando en realidad todas las plantas de su casa estarían marchitas si no fuera por Zayn. Vaya ironía.

 

* * *

 

 

**"Yo que me pasaba entre amores de mentiras y entre besos de papel".**

El temor era asfixiante, como agua en sus pulmones. El temor te hacía inflar el pecho, te llenaba; pero no te la manera correcta. El temor era la herramienta correcta amontonándose en la parte incorrecta de un ser. Bastaba decir que Harry siempre tenía miedo. Y la mitad del tiempo ni siquiera estaba seguro del porqué. El olor del café colombiano que siempre compraban en su casa, junto al olor a desgaste que la vieja camioneta de la florería había empezado a desprender tiempo atrás y el olor sombrío de los arreglos fúnebres yaciendo en la parte de atrás de esta le estaban empezando a dar náuseas. La gente se amontonaba en las calles, con velas iluminando el camino entre la estrechez de estas. La camioneta, con su estampa comercial y sus luces artificiales prendidas desentonaba entre la multitud.

 _"Como yo"_ Harry pensó.

En Soledad, todo mundo se conocía. Toda la gente en la calle era pura arrugas actuando como cuencas para las lágrimas que derramaban en nombre de quienes habían perdido. Harry pensó en eso, en que quizá las arrugas no eran más que cuencas guiando las lágrimas por el mismo camino por el que alguna vez pasaron, algo parecido a la erosión que las olas del mar causaban en las piedras cerca de la costa. Vio a la señora Angélica, quien había perdido a su familia da tanto tiempo atrás. Vio a madame Boissieu, caminando al lado de la señora celeste, viuda del recién fallecido. Vio a cada persona en esa calle cuya luz se había esfumado mucho antes de que cayera por completo el Sol, aferrarse a la vela que tenían como si su propia vida dependiera de ello, como si no quemara al acercarse demasiado.

Quizá la razón por la que la gente llevaba velas a los funerales era porque la gente era como las velas. Iluminaban todo a su alrededor, pero se consumían al hacerlo. Quizá al aferrarse tan fuertemente a esas velas se estaban aferrando a la vida misma. Quizá las vidas de quienes nos habían iluminado quemaban, sólo que, a diferencia de las velas, sólo nos dábamos cuenta de esto cuando estas vidas ya se habían consumido.

Pero, como las velas dejan rastro del humo de su llama en el aire, las vidas dejaban su rastro aún después de haber terminado.

Harry respiró profundo.

¿Sería tóxico también inhalar el humo de lo que nos habían dejado al irse?

El temor de Harry era como agua en sus pulmones. O como el humo de una vela consumida, obstruyendo su corazón. Quizá Harry necesitaba agua en su corazón y humo en sus pulmones, para variar. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto fue el capítulo uno, jeje. Me tomó una eternidad para escribirlo, pero creo que, por fin, quedó bien. Déjenme su opinión de lo que opinan de la historia hasta ahora, se los agradecería muchísimo (re que estoy hablando como si alguien la fuera a leer, si lo hicieron: ¡gracias!).  
> Pd: lo que está entre comillas son versos de canciones.


End file.
